


Homicidal nipple sucking

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Torturer, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Victim, Nipple Torture, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not wholly cruel, though – you shall not die unpleasured," she told the man bound spread-eagled to her table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homicidal nipple sucking

**Author's Note:**

> Someone at FFA prompted 'Homosocial nipple sucking' recently, and someone else read it as _Homicidal_. I was inspired to write this dark little drabble based on their misreading.

"I am not wholly cruel, though – you shall not die unpleasured," she told the man bound spread-eagled to her table, and bent to take his nipple into her mouth. He struggled helplessly beneath her, his renewed resistance making her blood sing as she sucked and bit at him.

Glancing up, she saw tears sliding down his battered face at long last. Mortification as tipping point, not pain or fear; well, every man was different.

"No, don't," he said, voice already cracked from screaming. "Just kill me."

She smiled, lowered her head again, and closed her teeth around his other nipple.


End file.
